Of Shorts and Discarded T-shirts
by IEatNinjas
Summary: What happens during a hot PE period? Hormones run wild of course!


**Summary: **What happens during a hot PE period? Hormones run wild of course!

**Author's note: **I'm booooooooooooooooored….!

* * *

**Hot Days and Cool Showers**

The shower was cool.

Cold water was running down their skin, cooling up their heated bodies as it moved against each other in an erratic movement that could be mistaken for a dance through the cool fog.

"Unn! Ah! Not there again!" A soft whimper was heard through the rush of water. Pale arms were clinging on a tall tanned teen with dark hair.

"Ha…!" A sloppy kiss on the cheek before a tongue trailed down the wet cheek and down to the pale neck of a small brunet. "D-Does this feel good?"

The brunet shivered at the feel of the velvety tongue and the coldness of the water against their skin. His fingers scraped against the back of the tanned sportsman player making the other wince at the sharp feeling on his back. "Y-Yes!"

"D-Do you want more…?" The other whispered huskily on the smaller teen's ear.

"Nn!" The young brunet nodded as he tilted his head up and met the athlete's velvety lips.

"I-I'm putting i-it in now…" The sportsman whispered against the kiss-swollen lips and the only response he got was a kiss on the cheek.

"B-Be gentle…"

The dark-haired pursed his lips as he adjusted their position. He licked his lips and looked down the brown eyes that stared at him with trust…

…and also with _lust_.

_Seriously…_ Yamamoto thought as he bit his lip and slowly inserted himself into Tsuna's tight hole. He could feel the hands on his shoulders tighten and he heard a squeak of pain leave the sweet lips of the young boss. _No one can blame us for doing something like this in the gym shower rooms…_

"A-Ahn…!"

"I-It feels so t-tight…"

Tongues clashed and Yamamoto took this as a distraction as he buried himself deeper into his younger lover.

"A-Ah!"

If there was someone to blame for this breach in the rules, then it would be the weather or else the PE uniforms of the school…

Because honestly, no one could hold themselves back after such a display.

It was just another for Physical education. Everyone was wearing their usual PE uniforms, but due to the heat, some guys had taken off their shirts while other guys chose to wear the red shorts similar to their red PE jogging pants.

The girls of course were wearing their usual red undergarments that strangely reminded the hormonal teens of swimsuits and underwear. It was the closest the boys got to see the girls expose as much of their skin except during swimming education which happened only once a year.

Because of the heat, the boys' minds were mushier than usual and many of them were affected by the sight of flushed white skin.

Poor _them_…

Meanwhile, out of the hormonal teens, Yamamoto was the only one that seemed to be unaffected. The girls though, didn't seem to care much for the other boys that lusted and drooled over them, all they wanted to see was Yamamoto taking off his shirt and exposing his toned abs to the world and to their love-sick and obsessed eyes.

And because of this, Tsuna had bitten his lower lip in frustration.

Tsuna was one of the boys who had decided to wear the red-short counterpart of their PE jogging pants. He was uncomfortable at exposing his upper body by taking off his shirt and he didn't want to be made fun of by his other classmates for having no muscles and for having a flat stomach that _girls_ would die for.

He didn't want that kind of attention.

Wiping his brow in slight irritation at the heat, the young brunet boss chose, instead, to focus on basketball game happening in the very hot inside of their gym.

Yamamoto was one of the guys playing and, thankfully (for Tsuna), he was on the 'shirts' team. The brunet could see the dark-haired sweating vigorously as the game progressed. The baseball idol had already rolled up his sleeves, showing his impressive biceps and causing a few girls to faint from the heat and from his hotness.

"Traveling!" The referee whistled and Tsuna smiled when he saw Yamamoto pump his fist in the air happily when they were given a free throw.

Yamamoto and Tsuna had been secretly dating for over a several months now, but Tsuna still hadn't gotten used to it. It was always a surprise for him, whenever Yamamoto would go to his house, earlier than Gokudera, and walk him to school. He was also still constantly surprised at how Yamamoto would ask him out on a date at least thrice a week and he still grew flustered whenever Yamamoto would shower him with gifts and affectionate kisses.

And also…

Tsuna's face heated up as he placed his hands over his cheeks.

Speaking of affection and love… In regards with _sex_...

Tsuna covered his face in embarrassment and he squirmed in discomfort as he remembered his and Yamamoto's first time.

Sure, it had happened months ago but Tsuna still couldn't get over how _good _it felt.

I mean, it wasn't like they had planned it though.

The two had accepted that they were going to take their relationship slow. They knew that eventually they were going to arrive at third base but they knew it would only happen when they were both ready…

But unfortunately for them, when it came they _weren't _ready at all…

It was just one of those days when Tsuna woke up and realized that his mom and the kids were gone from the house. At first, Tsuna was frightened, thinking of kidnapping and such… But thankfully, Yamamoto had arrived before the teen could call the police and cause a ruckus.

Yamamoto had explained that Reborn had given him a call and that Tsuna's mom and the rest were on a one week trip. The baseball lover had also explained that he was going to stay with Tsuna for awhile since even Gokudera had been dragged by Bianchi on the so-called 'trip'.

Of course Tsuna was happy that he'd get to spend more time with Yamamoto. Because ever since they had started going out, the free time they had with each other had greatly decreased because it became Gokudera's mission to separate them.

But thankfully, Reborn was _kind_ enough to drag the bomber away…

But _kind_ might've been the wrong word to describe the baby.

It happened on the second night of Yamamoto's stay. A pizza delivery man had delivered a _free _pizza to their house while Tsuna was taking a shower. The brunet should've seen this coming, hadn't Reborn used a pizza before to eliminate all of the volleyball players to get him to play?

So imagine Tsuna's surprise that on his way to his room, he was suddenly tackled by a very horny Yamamoto who had the unfortunate chance of eating the aphrodisiac-filled pizza. And simple to say, Tsuna had lost his virginity that night to the rain guardian.

Sure, it was very painful at first. Especially since Yamamoto was so horny that he nearly entered Tsuna _dry_, but the day after that… when Tsuna's ass was burning from all the sex he had with Yamamoto, who never seemed to run out of energy that night, and after Yamamoto apologized to Tsuna profusely for _raping _him…

The two managed to get it together and _talk_. The two decided that they didn't want their first time to be like that and they tried again…

Although the next time they did it, it was more awkward since they were both _very _aware of what was happening… but they both agreed that it was way better than the first time.

It was slow and awkward, but it was also very sweet and honest and Tsuna appreciated every single second of it.

Let's just say that the two got to know each other very well during that week-off break and by the end of that week, they became much closer.

Tsuna sighed as he hugged his legs to his chest and laid his face on his knees. He looked over at Yamamoto who was wiping his sweat with a white towel.

"Man, it's so hot today isn't it?" One of Yamamoto's teammates said as he took off his shirt.

Yamamoto laughed. "Yeah it is."

"And is it just me or are the girls getting hotter too?" Another stated as he leaned back against the table and stared at the girls who were giggling not far away.

"Maa, maa… calm yourself down." Yamamoto stated with a friendly grin.

Tsuna wanted to roll his eyes. The guys, except Yamamoto, were like hormonal wolves lusting over the herd of female sheep. The brunet could practically see the front of their pants bulging because of their raging hormones.

"Man, it's so _hard_ being unpopular with the ladies." Another guy groaned as they looked at Yamamoto who looked at ease and was not obsessing over the figures of the girls like them.

"Hm, is it?" Yamamoto blinked as he leaned back on the table as well to relax his muscles. The guys groaned when they heard the girls squeal about how cool Yamamoto was.

Tsuna stared over the buff figure of his boyfriend and smiled to himself. Yamamoto was really different from anyone else. He was humble and unselfish… No wonder why many people liked him.

"Kyaa! Gomenasai Yamamoto-sama!" A voice suddenly said and Tsuna looked up stunned. His eyes widened when he saw a huge orange stain in front of Yamamoto's shirt. The brunet's hands froze on his knees when he saw the girl smirk at what she had done.

"Ah, it's fine… I'm sure the stain will wash off." Yamamoto said to the girl.

"You should take off your shirt Yamamoto. You might smell of orange juice." The guys said and the baseball idol nodded as he lifted the hem of his shirt over his head.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he froze on the spot as Yamamoto exposed his forming abdomen to the girls. The brunet could hear several 'thuds' signaling that most of the girls had fainted form the display but his eyes were too busy taking in the expose skin of his guardian.

"Gah! I can't believe the girls fainted when you took your shirt off!" The guys stated in disappointment. "Just because you had a little more muscle than us..." They grumbled.

Yamamoto laughed as he folded his shirt and carelessly tossed it to the side. He failed to see a rabid fan steal it when he wasn't looking.

Tsuna was horrified.

He couldn't bear to stand up, or else he knew his_ problem_ would be obvious to the rest of his classmates especially since he was wearing shorts! He couldn't bear being called a looser for getting aroused so easily. He was already unpopular enough as it is! And besides, the girls would call him a pervert… although Tsuna really wasn't getting aroused from _them_ since they were too noisy and obsessive.

"Oi Sawada! Stand up! It's your turn!" Their teacher suddenly called. Tsuna rearranged his expression into a determined one.

It's fine! Everything was fine! He could cover this up! He just had to do something with his clothes that's all!

Tsuna looked down at his shirt and untucked it. Thankfully it was a little long so it covered his front perfectly. The brunet also rolled up the hem of his shorts to make it shorter. By doing so, the shorts were distorted a little and his _problem _was barely noticeable.

Tsuna stood up, aware that by doing so, it made him appear like he was only wearing an oversized shirt and that he was exposing way too much of his legs…

But that didn't matter to him now! His pride was at stake!

But then…

Although to Tsuna, it didn't matter… It was a different thing with his _boyfriend_.

"Oi, look at Sawada!" Yamamoto immediately looked up at the name of his boss but then he froze when he saw what his classmates were pointing and gapping at.

The raven-hair swore he almost ripped the towel he was holding.

Yamamoto had always known that his boss was a little naïve, and he didn't mind the fact in the slightest. He thought that it was one of the cuter qualities of the brunet and he let the other be.

But right now, oh how Yamamoto wished that Tsuna would be more self-conscious!

He didn't know what the brunet was thinking, untucking his long shirt and making it cover his red shorts, thus making him look like he wasn't wearing anything underneath at all… And also, folding his shorts to make them shorter? Was it really so hot that he had to do that?

Couldn't the brunet see that all the wolfish eyes were practically turned his way?

"Wow, I never expected Sawada's legs to be like that!" A guy beside Yamamoto said and the rain froze. "It's smooth like a girl's!" He saw the guy lick his lips as he looked sideways. It was like they were undressing him with their eyes.

The rain placed a _very_ strained smile on his face. Boy, were they going to get it if they molest Tsuna in front of him.

"And look at that ass!" Yamamoto clenched his fist but then he _was also_ looking.

He and Tsuna had been going out for several months now and sex wasn't a new thing to them either. Tsuna and Yamamoto had seen every inch of the other's body after their first time when Yamamoto had accidentally eaten that aphrodisiac pizza.

The memory of Tsuna squirming below him, moaning his name, as he pounded the brunet harshly on the bed stood out amongst all of Yamamoto's memories. He didn't know why his recollection of that night was clearer than anything but Yamamoto did remember the pleasure singing in his veins at what had happened, and the thought of that night and the nights that followed afterwards was enough to get him hard.

"Man, it would be so easy to take advantage of him…" Another voice woke Yamamoto from his lustful recollection. Thankfully, his jogging pants were a bit loose so no one was going to notice him getting a tiny bit aroused.

"Haha, I don't think taking advantage of him would be such a good idea…" Yamamoto said with a bright smile. He let a little bit of malice sip into his voice and the guys beside him froze.

"E-Err, yeah! I-I didn't know what we were thinking!" Another said hastily when they saw the dark aura surrounding the usually cheerful teen's body.

"I doubt we were even thinking! I mean I'm straight, man!" The one on Yamamoto's right said before rushing off. "A-Anyway, that coach has called the class off! I'm taking a shower to cool down!"

"M-Me too!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Yamamoto calmed down when all the guys rushed towards the shower in a hurry. The remaining girls were also rushing towards their respective shower room to cool down. Girls hated being sweaty.

Amber eyes turned to look at the brunet who was left alone to clean the gym again.

Tsuna's face was flushed, probably from the heat-Yamamoto thought, as the brunet bent down to pick the strewn basketballs up. Yamamoto froze as he felt another surge of heat run down his crotch.

This is bad.

"Hn? Yamamoto, you're still there?" Tsuna said when he noticed his boyfriend standing stiffly nearby. The blush on his face grew darker as he saw the still half-naked form of the rain.

Yamamoto's eyebrow rose at this reaction and his eyes roamed Tsuna's exposed legs. The brunet shivered self-consciously at the observation.

A light bulb clicked in the guardian's mind as he saw this reaction.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said and Tsuna hugged the ball to his chest at the husky tone. "Did you notice all the guys were _hard_ today because of the girls?"

Tsuna gulped as he nodded. He looked away. "Y-Yeah, it wasn't really hard to miss. Even the girls noticed it. I heard them talking about how perverted the guys were."

Yamamoto smiled. "Hahaha well you can't blame them. We're all guys after all, it's hard to keep ourselves in line." He said with a mischievous light in his eyes.

Tsuna shivered at the dangerous look. "Y-Yeah…" Tsuna said and Yamamoto took this chance to walk towards the cute brunet.

"And what about you Tsuna?" Yamamoto said in a soft tone that made Tsuna freeze. "Did you get hard too?"

Tsuna blushed fiercely as he looked away. "W-W-What are you t-t-t-talking about…? Y-You k-know I-I'm n-not interested…"

Yamamoto stopped in front of the teen. "I know. But what about the other guys?" His eyes were half-lidded and serious.

"T-T-They're a-a-all o-o-obnoxious, i-i-it's only Yamamoto t-that I-I-Ah!" Tsuna moaned when a hand suddenly came in contact with his hidden hard-on. Tsuna's knees buckled and he let go of the ball he was hugging as Yamamoto caught the brunet.

"Hm, so I caused this to Tsuna?" Yamamoto continued to massage the other's hard member through his short and Tsuna whined and moaned into Yamamoto's chest.

"Y-Y-You…Ahn!" Tsuna moaned and he looked up at the questioning amber eyes dazedly and gave up. "Y-Yes…."

Yamamoto smiled brightly as he leaned down and kissed the brunet on top of the head. "That makes me happy!"

"Oi! You two! What are you doing?" Tsuna froze at the sudden voice of their teacher. Yamamoto looked up unperturbed as he smiled.

Thankfully, to the teacher, it only looked like Tsuna was leaning against Yamamoto for support.

"Ah, sensei! It seems like Sawada-san has collapsed due to the heat! I'll help him cool off in the shower room first before he can continue gathering the balls." The rain guardian said happily.

The teacher sighed at Tsuna's weakness. "Fine. Use the shower room now, everyone's already finished. We'll head up to the classroom first. Be sure to lock up." He stated as he walked out of the gym. Several seconds later, the guys and the girls came out of the shower room looking refreshed as they also left.

And that's how it led to this….

"Haa… A-Ah! Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna wailed as the idol's thrusting went up a notch. He could feel the arms holding him up, snake down lower to his waist as the hands cupped his buttocks making him feel more pleasure.

The brunet's back was aching at the fact that Yamamoto was pushing him up the wall as he thrusted in and out with force. The tiles were hard on his back but the feeling of pain was being forgotten as he felt one of Yamamoto's hands jerked him off.

"S-So tight…" Yamamoto leaned down and bit Tsuna's chest before licking and kissing it. Tsuna moaned at the feeling and his hands slid up to catch hold of the wet and soft tresses of the amber-eyed guardian. "Y-you feel s-so good Tsuna…!"

"Mn…!" Tsuna's hands traveled down and cupped Yamamoto's face as he gave the other an open-moutheds sloppy kiss. They could feel the water mixing with their saliva as they hungrily kissed each other.

"C-Can you feel it Tsuna? I-I'm inside you… D-Does it m-make you f-feel good…?' Yamamoto said against the brunet's lips as he trailed kisses down Tsuna's jaw and towards his chest where he paused to suck on a nipple.

"Y-Yes…! Yamamoto! H-Harder! T-Thrust i-it in h-harder!" Tsuna gasped out and Yamamoto smirked against Tsuna's skin as he complied and moved faster and harder, making the two of them almost slip on the wet tiles.

"I-I'm-!" Tsuna's eyes were wide as he shivered. He could feel himself in Yamamoto's hands, the idol was stroking him in a fast manner as he felt the heat in his stomach uncoil. "C-Coming… I…! Ahn!"

Yamamoto trembled when he felt Tsuna clamp down on his member as he came. The idol let out a low groan mixed with Tsuna's name as he also came inside the tight hot hole that was Tsuna's.

The two panted harshly as they let the cool water wash away their sweat and everything else… Yamamoto was still pinning Tsuna to the wall while the brunet encircled his arms around the raven-haired, feeling the guardian go soft inside of him.

"H-Hah, h-honestly…" Tsuna stated as he watched amber eyes refocus on him. He felt his face grow warm as Yamamoto smiled at him sheepishly. "W-We can't do this in school again… O-Okay?"

"A-Ahaha, o-okay…" Yamamoto said and he tilted Tsuna's head as he gave the other one last kiss. Tsuna moaned when he felt Yamamoto pull out of him.

"N-Now… Can we please get out of here and change into some clothes?"

"Ahaha! But I prefer Tsuna without any clothes on!"

"Y-Yamamoto!"

"Ahaha!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Lame endings are lame! Just a fic to get me out of depression mode. Reviews are appreciated either way though!


End file.
